Reborn
by Angeluswings
Summary: Reincarnation happens and old memories will surface. What is this other prophecy made on the ancient grounds of the Hidden Villages? Who has the true power?
1. Memories

Here is my first Harry Potter fic. I mostly stick with anime, so I hope I did a good job. Please enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Harry Potter. Both belong to their respective authors.**

**REBORN**

Before wizards and witches came into their modern day prime there shinobi. The shinobi were the warriors of villages, who protected their homes with a power called chakra. It was energy that could be molded and used in many ways just like magic is now. Chakra was different though. Not everyone could use it because of how much strength of both mind and body it took.

The greatest shinobi nation was the Land of Fire and its village called Konohagakure. It was ruled by the Hokage, the strongest shinobi of the time. They would govern and protect everyone. They belonged to everyone. The greatest Hokage ever was the Rokudaime. A man said to have defeated armies of men in a stroke.

The Rokudaime died later in a great battle against the dark forces that would later join to make many of the darker known creatures of the magic world. The shinobi soon were forgotten and those who had a great amount of chakra became wizards and witches. Each would choose their own path. Would they choose the dark, light, or grey was all decided upon their souls.

As the darkness grew the light almost faded, but there was hope among the ones who still remembered the time of the shinobi. For it was said that fate would once again have the Rokudaime be reborn. He would come in a time of great need and seal away the dark forces that he fought against so long ago. Many a time people looked for a sign. What was the sign? No one was really sure. Those who, whose ancestors were friends of the Rokudaime, knew that the man would stand out both physically and spiritually. It was said that he was innocent reincarnate and someone who let second chances happen.

Now the signs are slowly coming forth. As the Dark Lord of the modern times sweeps across the magical world and tries to destroy the innocent and weak, the descendents of the shinobi are preparing to once again to train the Rokudaime. He will have a power many know not of anymore. He will win. He will restore the peace of the world.

_**Flashback**_

"Hokage-sama! You must retreat! We cannot lose you!" shouted a young woman with pink hair and green eyes.

"No, it is my duty to save our village. Please evacuate the villagers and keep them safe." The Hokage was a blond man with unusual facial marks. They looked like whisker markings. "Do not come back for me. I have already left instruction in case...," he trailed off.

"No," whispered the woman. "You said you'll make it! You promised me!" She had tears in her eyes. The dreamer could sense that the woman cared a great deal for the Hokage.

"It looks like its one promise I can't keep. Tell the teme I'll miss him as well. Now. Go!"

The woman looked at the man once more before leaping away at an amazing speed. The Hokage smiled at her retreating back before turning towards the oncoming evil. There was no other way to describe it. The darkness killed anything alive and left nothing but death in its wake.

_**End Flashback**_

A boy of only 15 summers woke up with a start. His emerald green eyes flashed with memories of a past long ago. Memories that should not have been his, but somehow they were his. It was odd, even for him.

'What is wrong with me? Who were those people?' he thought. The young male sat up and got out of his dingy bed. He walked towards the window and looked up at the waning moon. It gave him comfort. Ever since his birthday a few nights ago he had been having the dreams. Also there was a stirring deep inside of him. Nothing like his scar hurting, but rather a presence was awaking it felt familiar.

'Get a grip Harry. You just feel restless.' Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was not having a good night. He was seeing things of times long past, but those times were giving him a sense of nostalgia.

"I'm just lonely. No one will write to me or let me know what is going on." It was true. None of his friends, second family, or god father were writing to him. He did not know if anyone else had seen Voldemort, if everyone was safe, or what was going on with the Ministry of Magic. He was completely alone.

'**Not alone anymore kit.'**

"What? Whose there?" Harry turned around in his room, but he did not see anyone. The room was all but empty, except for him. He knew hearing voices was bad even in the wizarding world.

'I'm just tired and the solitude is getting to me.' That was his logical thought. After all he can't expect his 'family' to be nice to him or offer him any comfort. The Dursleys were the most spiteful people anyone could meet, be they with magic or not. The Dursleys hated anything out of the realm of 'everyday norms.' This particular included Harry. He was one of the most famous people in the wizarding world, plus well he could do magic. Harry Potter was a 'freak' in the eyes of those who should have been close to him.

"I need some sleep." Harry decided that he will try to find things out his way. The people who should help him keep up with information left him alone and defenseless. He will take matters into his own hands.

As he slept, Harry did not notice a seal appear upon his belly. It was a spiral mark that swirled around his bellybutton and had Asian markings on the outer edges. The emerald eye boy slept on as a being that lay dormant for many years began to awaken once more. His host needed to be ready. The darkness was back and it will surly win if the child was not fit to fight.

'**Soon my kit you will be strong. And no one will hurt you again. This is my promise to you.'**

* * *

In a house not too far away in the heart of London, a group of people met. They were there to decide on how to proceed with the upcoming war. They knew Lord Voldemort had returned and once again the Death Eaters will cause mayhem. The leader of the group that would fight against the dark was Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore.

"He needs to be kept somewhere safer then with those muggles," said Minerva McGonagoll. She was one of Harry's professors at school. When Harry was a baby she knew that the muggles were not a good set of people to leave him with.

"Now, my dear you know he needs the protection of the blood wards that comes from his aunt's blood. So long he is with them for part of the year he is safe." Dumbledore smiled at the group in front of him. His blue eyes twinkling with knowledge they knew not of.

The gathering group was called the Order of the Phoenix. They were fighters of the Light side and knew of Voldemort's return. Dumbledore had gathered them again for the second time because war will start once more and both muggles and magical people were going to die.

"Albus that maybe true, but is it wise to cut him off from his friends and family the way you have us doing right now?" The person who asked the question was Remus Lupin, a werewolf who knew Harry's parents before they died and was once a professor during the young man's third year of schooling. He felt bad about keeping secrets from his cub. Harry was part of his pack and one does not hurt another pack member. His wolf side was growling at the stupidity of the people near him.

"Yes, it is good. Now he does not need to worry as much about any war or threats."

"Potter doesn't need anymore coddling then he already gets. If this keeps up his ego will swell even more then before," sneered one Severus Snape. The Potion Master had not liked Harry at all. Holding a childhood grudge against the young man's father, he took it out on the surviving son.

"Watch yourself Severus. Harry has had enough stress and pain to last a lifetime. Do not take your hatred out on him," snarled Sirius Black. This was Harry's godfather and friend. Since he was technically still a criminal he could not take care of Harry like he wanted. All Sirius could do was make sure that the danger was lessen and people like Snape were put into their place. There would have been a bigger argument if Albus did not step in and quiet them down.

As the adults discussed the child's fate, without the consent of the child, another group was meeting upstairs. The children of the Order were going over strange events that have been happening to them.

"I'm telling you it's like I was there. I knew the language and what was happening. I was seeing it from the point of view of one person." Ron Weasley was talking to his twin brother, younger sister, and friend Hermoine Granger. He had told them about riding a giant dog and being to understand it's barking. The wild feeling of riding the giant dog was amazing, as though he was meant to do it.

"I know that feeling. I felt the flow of something that wasn't magic, but it felt like magic at the same time. I remembered I used it to heal other people," said Hermoine. The dreams were perplexing. She knew that the dreams were placed in a time long ago and that they were placed in an Asian setting based off the language. She remembered that she had pink hair and was extremely strong. Hermoine told them about picking up a boulder and throwing it or smashing the ground to cause an earthquake

"For me I was with a couple of boys telling them to hurry up. I remember yelling that the Rokudaime-sama needed us to do a job. I wonder what a Rokudaime-sama is or even who?" Ginny looked spacey as she recalled that event. It was weird she pale blond hair and wore a lot of purple. She wasn't the most physically powerful, but she held power over a certain group of people.

"Maybe we were those people?" asked Ron. Reincarnation is not unusual in the wizarding world, it just didn't happen often. Merlin himself was reborn again and once more helped to establish the very school they went to.

"Maybe…Then I wonder if all of those people in the dreams were reborn."

"Well, we shared," said Fred Weasley

"A dream and we," said George Weasley.

"Were older then most of the people,"

"That we saw and,"

"We were something called,"

"Anbu."

"What is that?" asked Ginny.

The twins could only shrug. They weren't entirely sure themselves. What ever Anbu was it was cool. The twins explained about getting to wear the mask of a particular animal. One of them was a wolf and the other was a hawk.

"Do you think Harry has been getting these dreams as well?" asked Hermoine.

"I wouldn't be surprise. Nothing normal in either world ever happens to him," replied Ron. It was true. Harry could not be a normal person no matter how much he tried. It was just not allowed.

"I guess we will find out in a couple of weeks," said Ginny.

The group felt bad about cutting Harry off from the world. Normally they would have gone around the rules, but because the adults were watching all networks of information the children could only sit and wait. It would be of no surprise when the young man came and let loose an angry tirade.

"Let's go to bed. The Order will be done soon and probably check to make sure were not up to anything," Hermoine said.

The little group left to go to their rooms. The twins shared one room, while Hermoine and Ginny shared another. Ron was by himself until Harry arrived. After a late night and the house was quiet one person still remained awake.

"I remember you, my Hokage and this time _I_ promise to help you. You don't have to fight alone again. Not like before."

**TBC**

* * *

So, what do you think? I have an idea who is who except for a couple of main characters. I'm sure you guessed who Harry and Ron are, and maybe even Ginny if you've read Naruto or watched the anime. Anyways read and review. No flames please. Good reviews are always nice. Thank you. 


	2. Powers Manifest

Thank you everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I know my grammar was not the best, but I usually end up writing my stories when I'm half asleep, otherwise I would have lost the ideas in the first place. So, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. They belong to their very creative inventors.**

**Reborn II**

A war was being held in the wizarding world. If not stopped it would spill into the Muggle world. All the hopes were on one person's shoulders. He was expected to beat this evil and restore peace to the world.

"I'm expected to defeat evil and I can't even defeat these weeds," said the savior. Harry was outside his relatives' house cleaning the yard. It was beneficial for both parties. It kept Harry away from them and it kept him away from their normal lives. It was a nice day to be outside in the yard. With a nice cheerful breeze and the sun not too hot because of the cloud going by, the young man was having a rather good day.

'It's a nice day, but why do I feel as though something is off?' Harry wasn't too sure, but there was a feeling in the air. It was anticipation and fear. It was a feeling of someone waiting for hours for something special. The emerald eye boy knew that it had something to do with the dreams and the itchy feeling on his stomach. It wasn't only that, he had noticed some physical changes. Harry was faster, lighter on his feet, could jump at greater heights and there were faint whisker like marks appearing on his cheeks.

**Kit, you are almost ready.**

There it was! That voice was familiar, but at the same time it wasn't familiar. It always called him kit. Harry wasn't sure why he wasn't afraid of it, but somehow in his heart he knew it was special to him.

**Of course I'm special. I'm part of you.**

Harry never could tell if it was male or female because it only whispered messages through his mind, but maybe someday he would find out.

As the day grew darker the young savior made his way inside, but had a funny feeling tonight wasn't going to be good for him. The aura of hate was already radiating off of the house. His Uncle Vernon must have had a bad day and would soon take it out on Harry. He always took it out on Harry.

**Not tonight. The mortal will learn his place.**

The voice hissed out its anger. The young hero could feel the hatred the voice had towards his family. Whatever it was, Harry knew that the voice was going to let itself be known to the people in that house soon.

"Boy! Get in here now!" Vernon Dursley was a big whale of a man. With his everyday, boring attire and hatred towards anything that was remotely different, Vernon was not a pleasant person. He despised his 'nephew' with a passion that could rival Harry's love of flying. Anything that went wrong in the man's life was always blamed on the young boy. Today was no different. Vernon had lost a huge contract with a major company and decided it was Harry's fault. Now that he was home he was going to punish the young boy for all of the things that had gone wrong that day.

"Yes, uncle?"

"Boy, you made me lose that contract!" Then Vernon did the unforgivable, he hit the young savior across the face with a big meaty fist. Harry crashed into the wall that was directly behind him. He heard the sound of one of his ribs breaking from the impact. The sound was sickening.

"Do it again dad!" yelled Dudley Dursley. The older cousin of Harry was no better then his father. Growing up spoiled and just as fat as his father, the cousin was turning out to be a horrible person, who would come to have just as much hatred as his father.

"You are a freak! I can see why your parents left you behind. Who would want you for a child?" The hand came flying again to hit Harry and once again pain exploded within the young hero.

Petunia Dursley, the actual blood relative of Harry, watched on as her nephew was assaulted. She truly did not hate him, but Vernon kept her under a strong fist. She lived in fear of him and what he may do to her. Petunia could not stand up for her nephew. All she could ever do was make sure he was taken care of after the assaults.

**No more!**

Harry felt the voice again, but this time its presence was stronger. He felt stronger and the pain was slowly fading. The young hero could feel the bones mend and the cuts seal shut. He knew this voice; he knew this feeling as he was healed. It was from a time long before now. Unknown to him a spiral seal flared upon his stomach and a soon a red mist was coming off of his body. The Dursleys slowly backed away from the red mist as it slowly took a shape around Harry. His eyes became a demonic red with his pupils that were cat like and then the darkening of the whisker like marks on his cheeks.

**Remember who you are kit! You are the Rokudaime. You are the reborn Uzumaki. You are the leader of a great nation. Remember!**

Harry cried out as his mind was assaulted with memories. He could see himself as a young blond child running away from a mob. He saw as he failed an exam three times and the rest of the class laughing at him. Harry saw as his teacher was hurt by a giant metal object. The tears that ran down his face when he learned he was a host for a demon. He saw when he met his teammates and new teacher and all the missions they went on. Harry saw as he watched his friend sacrifice themselves so he could live to fight. He watched as enemies became friends and friends became enemies. He saw the day he was finally acknowledged as a human and was given the title Hokage, the protector of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha.

'I remember. I remember I am Uzumaki Naruto. I remember you…Kyuubi!'

**My kit show these mortals why you were the Hokage and why you are now the savior for a new world!**

"I will not be pushed around anymore! I am Harry Potter, I was the Rokudaime! You have no right to hurt me or any I have deemed one of my precious people!" Before Vernon knew what happened he was pinned to the wall by what looked like tails that came from the red mist surrounding Harry.

"I knew it! You are a freak! You are the devil!" Vernon shrieked at the young hero, but his words went unheeded. Dudley was confused, but did the one thing he normally does in any situation, he ran at Harry and received the same treatment as his father.

"Aunt Petunia, please pack anything you truly need or treasure. I'm taking you away from these fools. You will not have to suffer anymore."

Petunia was shocked to hear the difference in her nephew's voice. It was stronger and more mature. She was some how not truly afraid of the red mist. Its aura was powerful, but comforting. She knew this new form of her nephew. It was like a dream or a memory of long ago that she was having trouble trying to grasp.

**Kit do you sense it? She is another person reborn. We will help her regain her memories. First we need to leave. That foolish mortal of a headmaster of yours will soon be here.**

The two relatives gathered their things quickly and left Number Four Privet Drive. Harry told his aunt that he would explain later, but they needed to get away where Dumbledore would not find them. Petunia agreed to this idea. That man was one person she had come to hate. He took away her sister and lead her nephew into too many precarious situations. The two found a small hotel not far away and gained a room. Harry had transferred some money into a muggle account before the school year last year just in case he needed to escape the Dursleys' house.

As the settled in for the night Harry paced back and forth trying to gather his thoughts. Just this morning he was just Harry. He was only a wizard and was staying with hatefully relatives for the summer. Now, he gains memories of a past life and finds out he was considered a savior in that one too. Not only that but he lived almost the same life as Naruto as he does now. Only difference was how the people treated him. Naruto was hated for many years, while Harry was worshipped for something he can't remember.

**Don't worry kit. Things will work out in time.**

'I know Kyu-kun, but it's hard. The memories are hitting at me from every which way and they are starting to cause a headache.'

Kyuubi became silent for a minute before Harry felt the pressure ease off of his mind. The kitsune knew that it would take some long talks before his kit could completely understand everything. The young hero looked at his aunt and sighed. The woman looked afraid, but at the same time thankful. Her nephew got her out of that nasty environment, yet he was surrounded by that red mist. She was confused.

"Aunt Petunia, I am not a...devil. Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Yes, Lily once explained it to me once. She said that anyone that was powerful in one life would be reborn because of a special core inside their soul."

Harry nodded his head. Hermoine explained it to him once also. "True, that is what happened to me. What do you know about the period called the Shinobi Era in Japan?"

"Not too much. In history they explained that these ninjas were powerful people. These use special powers to protect their villages and the top of the village was the strongest of all."

"Yes, that is who I once was. I was a shinobi and later a leader for the strongest of all villages. Now, the red aura that came off of my body…it is coming from Kyuubi. I was, no I am the container of a demon. He is not evil, but he is not good. When I was reborn in this time Kyuubi came with me. He was locked up in my soul, but since I am facing the same things as I did back then he was sort of freed."

"So, he won't hurt you? I know I wasn't the best person in your life, but I really do care for you." Petunia was sad that her nephew was burdened with a heavy destiny. He told her about the prophecy and Voldemort. She truly hated Dumbledore and his manipulative treatment of her family. That man had a lot to answer to.

"No, Kyu will guard me, just like I guard him. For now we need to think of how to deal with your husband and son. I'm sorry to say, but Dudley didn't turn into a good person because of his environment."

Petunia knew that her husband and son were not good people. It was just hard hearing it said out loud. She wished that she could had found a way to at least bring Dudley up as upstanding person, but with Vernon as his father and the way he treated people, her young boy never had a chance. The woman was so tired after the long conversation and the events of the day, that she didn't notice that she passed out with exhaustion.

**Let her sleep kit. You should do that same.**

'Kay, night Kyu-kun

* * *

While the events at the Dursleys took place, alarms went off in the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts. Dumbledore, who was getting the new school year ready, jerked up when the sounds of the wards went off. That meant a surge of magic had happened at Harry's home. The old man jumped to his feet and floo called the Order of the Phoenix. As each member arrived the aura of worry and confusion flooded the air. It was on the tongues of each person.

"I'm sorry to have called you here. It seems something has happened at Harry's home. I need a group of you to investigate it and make sure the young man is okay. I want the rest to be ready to find any information just in case Harry is missing."

"What could have happened Albus?" asked McGonagall.

"I'm not sure. The power surge was beyond any scale of accidental magic or even Voldemort himself." The Order shuddered at the name of the Dark Lord.

"Potter was probably throwing a tantrum or something and let off some raw magic." Snape sneered at the group. He truly believed Potter was a spoiled child and was trying to get attention.

"Severus that is enough," said Dumbledore.

The group that got ready to go to the Dursleys consisted of Alastor Moody, Nymphdora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape. All were wary when the reached the Dursley home. A powerful aura surrounded the place. It was only a lingering feeling, not something new.

As the Order entered the residence all of their wands were out. Slowly they entered the living room and were in shock. Still pinned to the wall was Vernon and Dudley Dursley. What was holding them up looked like red shackles.

"Be careful! Do not touch those things. We are going to need Albus here to look at them," growled Moody. He went to the fireplace and with a bottle of floo powder that he brought, fire called the headmaster. "Albus, we have a problem. The two Dursley males are pinned up to the wall with some type of red light. I need you to come look at them."

"I'm on my way Alastor."

Dumbledore arrived not even a minute later. When he saw the two muggles, he was shocked. What could have possibly happened? It was something he, the defender of the Light, had not come across of before.

"This is something unusual." Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped all types of spells on the red shackles. After an hour the shackles finally disappeared and the two Dursley males fell to the floor.

"Now, Mr. Dursley can you tell me what happened?" asked the headmaster.

"That…that freak! He did this! The boy just glowed that red color and then…his eyes changed to those of a devil! He was a devil!" yelled Vernon.

Dudley was still in a state of shock to answer. The Order could only listen on as Vernon Dursley yelled about Harry being a devil. They were worried now. What happened in here?

"Very well, I'm sorry this happened to you and I'm sure Harry will not come back here."

"Good! He took my wife too! I want her brought back. You can keep that thing!"

"As you wish," said Dumbledore. He and the rest of the Order went back to the school. Things were racing in everyone's minds. No one was sure where Harry was and it seems that Petunia Dursley was with him as well. Was it a trick?

"Albus, where is my godson?" asked Sirius. The animagus was not allowed on this mission because he was still a wanted criminal.

"I do not know. But, I'm worried that he might have gone dark. Especially based on Mr. Dursley's description."

"You can't be serious?! T-that man is the worst type of person ever. You know this. Harry might have been kidnapped for all we know!" yelled Remus.

As the Order started yelling back and forth they did not notice a gleam of happiness in the eyes of one person. They knew what happened. It has been hundreds of years since that particular aura had graced the Earth. It meant that the prophecy about the return of the Rokudaime was beginning to pass.

'I am ready to teach you once more Naruto-kun'

**TBC**

I hope you like this new chapter. It took me awhile to get going. If you have read my other stories "Panther" is getting a new chapter soon as well. Read and Review please!


	3. A Visit

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and told me they like the story so far. It's nice to read good comments like that. So, I hope you like this next chapter. As for who might be Sasuke, it won't be someone obvious. It will come out soon though. Ja ne!

**Reborn III**

Voldemort was not a happy Dark Lord. His connection with Potter was fading. He could not send anymore visions or get into the boy's mind. The last time he tried there was a presence inside Potter's mind that scared even the Dark Lord. Voldemort had never felt such power. It was like hitting a wall of pure strength. The wall was red in color and felt awful mentally.

"Severus! Report to me. What is going on with Potter?"

Severus Snape shuddered at the voice of the Dark Lord. The hissing sounds of Nagini wrapped around the foot of the throne did not make things any better. Severus knew at the end he would be hit with whatever curse Voldemort felt would bring him the most torture, if the report was not pleasing enough. "My Lord, the boy is missing from his home. When the group arrived the muggles were hanging from the wall by what appeared to be red shackles. On closer inspection the shackles were made from pure energy. No one knows where Potter is at. Dumbledore is furious and thinks he is turning dark." Severus bowed his head once more towards Voldemort.

"So, the little lion decided to bare his fangs. I want him found and alive! Don't disappoint me." The Inner group of Deatheaters, who could publicly seek out Potter, bowed to the Dark Lord and vanished from sight. They were afraid to fail him. For Voldemort was not a forgiving man.

"My Lord what will you do with baby Potter?" asked Bellatrix Lestrange. The crazed woman was one of the few who couldn't go on the search for Potter, but she did support her Lord.

Voldemort had sat back in his chair and gained a pensive look upon his snake face. Thoughts whirled around in his head. There was a new feeling in the air. Harry Potter actually attacked muggles? What was the energy that held them to the wall? Was this the same new powers that won't let him into the young boy's head? So many questions and none of them could be answered until the boy was brought to him.

"I want to see this new power. Maybe we could use it." Voldemort cackled to himself. If Potter has gone dark then it would have made things much easier on the Dark Lord. The boy would no longer be a threat to him and his plans. Soon both the muggle and wizarding world would fall to its knees. As Voldemort plotted away another person had already awakened, long before Harry.

'Can you win this time Naruto?'

* * *

Harry and his aunt had left the hotel and were making their way to London. The duo had agreed that it would it was the best move. Harry would have access to the wizarding world and Petunia would be not as noticed among the muggles. With all the money Harry had from his parents he found a nice apartment for both of them. It was not too far away from the Leaky Cauldron.

"Aunt Petunia, I'm going to Diagon Alley. I'll be back within an hour." Harry was going to pick up his stuff for school. A few days before Vernon had tried to 'punish' the younger male Hogwarts letter had arrived. It was to be the young hero's fifth year of school. He couldn't wait because that meant OWLs were to be taken near the end of the year. Harry knew that he would do well on them. Despite how it may have appeared in school, the young hero was a lot smarter then he let on. It was better to hide behind the mask of an average student, rather then a remarkable one. This was especially true for him because of how public his life sometimes got.

"Okay, but be sure to cover up your scar and maybe you should buy some contacts later. It would not do for you to out looking like your father. People would be less to look at you if you had no glasses."

"That's a brilliant idea. Actually maybe Kyu-kun could fix my eyes."

'**I can, but it will take some time. About a week at least. Kit, are you sure you want to go out there? The snake human will be looking for you and the lemon sucker is just as serious to find you. I worry that you will be hurt by either one.'**

'Kyu-kun, don't worry. I do remember how to do one thing from the Shinobi Era. I can henge myself to my girl form.'

'**Ah, that would work. As Naruto you were good at coming up a way to be different.'**

After Harry explained to his aunt about henging she was happier to let him go to Diagon Alley. Petunia herself was going to file a divorce from Vernon. It was time to take a stand against the abuse. She needed to be stronger for not only herself, but now for her nephew, who was depending on her to be strong. The older woman knew it was time to take a stand. She needed to prove she wasn't weak. Petunia had almost a feeling of déjà vu. It was if as though she had been through a situation like this before. Where she needed to be stronger and prove she had worth. These feeling had been happening for the last 15 years, ever since Harry was born. She decided that later that night she would ask him and Kyuubi about these feelings.

Harry found himself walking around Diagon Alley in his girl form, better known as Jade. It was not completely like Naruto's oiroke no jutsu ( sexy jutsu), but it would do the trick. She (he), was the same height, but with a curvier figure, long black hair that was pulled into two pigtails, green eyes, and delicate features. His attributes were not as dramatic as before, which was a good thing since if he was ever found out it would be hard to explain why his assets were overt. As she walked down the cobblestone street the young female relished the feeling in not being recognized. She had forgotten was it was like to not be anyone but herself. The years at Hogwarts had almost stolen her complete identity because of the publicity of her life. To be in Diagon Alley, and not be recognized, was a freedom that was to be cherished.

'I feel free for the first time. It's strange in both lifetimes I have never truly been free.'

'**Hai. You are destiny and fate's favorite play toy. But you will always come out on top in the end. With all of your friends and family behind you, you will never fail. I sometimes wonder if you were born with a soul even older then I am.'**

She just smiled at that and kept walking towards her destination. Jade (Harry) was going to the book store. Flourish and Blotts was not too crowded in the late morning. As she collected her books, she noticed something out the corner of her eye. Coming to the store was not only the Weasleys, but Hermoine and Lupin. This was not good. Lupin would be able to smell Harry out and Hermoine was always an observant person. She would definitely notice at least the eye colors.

'Kuso. Kyu-kun how am I to get around this? Lupin and Hermoine are the only threats over there.'

'**I could help cover up you smell, but then the wolf will smell a fox. The girl is the easiest to get around. Remember she is easily distracted by books. Make a comment about a book and she'll rush to find it.'**

The young woman did as Kyuubi had said. When the group got closer the smell associated with Harry was gone and replaced by a fox like smell. She noticed Lupin sniff the air and gave her a strange look. It had went completely unseen by the Weasely clan. The wolf's sense of smell was strong, but not as strong when the full moon was near. Lupin wanted to shrug it off as nothing, except they live in a suspicious time and must follow their instincts. He kept an eye on the girl that passed. She might be something more then what she appeared.

Before she had gone almost totally by the group she made an off hand comment about an interesting potion book. It worked as always. Hermoine Granger was a smart girl, but her weakness for knowledge can be too much. With that little comment the girl was gone. Jade thought she was almost free until another danger showed itself. It was in the form of two Aurors, Tonks and Kingsley.

"Hey guys," said Tonks with a wave and smile to the group that had entered the book store. The young Auror's hair was dark blue and long today. Her wide smile was contagious as the Weasleys smiled back at her.

"Tonks, how are you dear?" asked Molly Weasley.

"I'm good. Out getting your things for school?"

As the group talked back and forth they didn't pay any attention to the girl that slipped out of the door. Unfortuntley the girl herself didn't see Lupin give Kingsley a look. The Auror pretended to scan the room in order to get a clear look at the figure outside the store. She was not a familiar face seen around Diagon Alley and was definitely too old to be a first year. It was odd, but maybe she was visiting England. Kingsley looked back at Lupin and nodded his head. The older male went up to ask about the books the girl had bought. The wolf was at times wiser then even Dumbledore. It would be better to follow his lead.

"Good morning sir. How may I help you?" asked the clerk at the register.

"Hello, I was wondering about the books that young lady, who left, bought." Kingsley put on his best interested face. If she was just passing by then the books might be random, if not then there might be a problem.

"Certainly, she bought all the books for a fifth year student going to Hogwarts and couple of things for reference." The clerk was a little worried about giving out the information. He could be fired if something happened because of giving out just little tidbit like that. Kingsley kept his with a nice smile, but his eyes showed a dead seriousness.

"Thank you for your time."

The older Auror went to his partner and grabbed her to pull her away from the group. Quietly he told Tonks about the girl that had just left. Tonks nodded her head and told the Weasleys that they had an urgent matter that came up. The two Aurors had to make sure that the girl was not a threat to those in Diagon Alley. As they left Lupin noticed that Hermoine had rejoined the rest after searching for her books.

"Oh, was that Tonks and Mr. Shackelbolt? I didn't get a chance to say hi to them." Hermoine sighed, but knew she would more then likely see them later that day, if not before they all leave for Hogwarts.

'**Kit, you're being followed.'**

'I know, but since I haven't used chakra since I was Naruto, I could only manage the henge. It's like being an academy student again. I need time to build up my chakra control and coils once more.'

'**Hai, your body is not the same. I can't feed you any real chakra yet, since it might cause more harm then good. We'll just have to improvise.'**

'Well, I am the son and godson of two pranksters and Naruto was the master of surprising people and even you, so I think we can come up with something'

Kyuubi from within the seal had a grin that would scare even Voldemort on his face. He was a kitsune, and foxes are one of the biggest tricksters in nature. Now, they just need to come up with the trick. Then it occurred to him. Women, no matter what era or age hated perverts.

'Kyu-kun, what is with the evil laugh?'

'**I think we can get rid of them by using the oldest trick in the book. Have the male follow you to a place not too crowded and treat him like you did when Jiraiya use to go do his research.'**

A wicked grin appeared on Jade's face. Oh, yes too many people would be jumping all over Kingsley, and Tonks would be trying to protect her partner from a beating or helping with it. It didn't matter either way. It would keep the Aurors away from her. The Hogwarts' student walked down the street and saw her chance. Near Olivander's was a small group of witches and their daughters. Jade knew that this was her chance. Calmly walking towards the group she was waylaid by Kingsley.

"Miss, I need to speak with you," said Kingsley very seriously. He had the stern no nonsense look upon his face.

Jade just looked up at him and gave a very fox like grin. This look startled the Auror. He has seen that type of smile all the time. The Weasley twins were famous for that smile. It meant trouble for the person whom the smile was directed at. Before the older male could do anything the girl screamed. She didn't scream just any scream. It was the one thing all males were afraid of the most.

"PERVERT!!!!"

With that one phrase all women in the vicinity turned and saw a young female pointing an accusing finger at an older male. That sent all motherly instincts into overdrive, along with hatred towards perversion. Poor Kingsley was attacked by a mob of women. There were many different things being screamed at him.

"Oh my goodness! How could you do that?!"

"What's wrong with you?!"

"Get away from her!"

As the Auror was being beaten with purses and bags, the young female had took that as her cue to leave. It was easy after that. Tonks was busy trying to help extract Kingsley from the crowd of women, who were still yelling and beating him. And because she was distracted by saving her partner Tonks forgot all about the girl they were following. Jade made a retreat to the Leaky Cauldron. Things were clear after that.

'Mission: Get Away With no Aurors, a success.' Jade was doing a little happy victory dance within her head. It felt good being able to outsmart an Auror of Kingsley's reputation.

'**Be careful there Kit. You are starting to sound like Shikamaru.' **Kyuubi was happy to see that his kit was in a good mood. It would have been complicated if they had been caught.

Jade just stick her mental tongue out at Kyuubi. It had been awhile since she acted like a child. It felt good.

After they had made it back into Muggle London, Jade canceled the jutsu and returned to being Harry. The young hero quickly made his way back home. He knew that he could still be caught even among the muggles.

'Kyu-kun, I think we need to start my training again. Do you think my room is good enough for chakra control practice?'

'**For now it would have to do. The world has become too crowded and people have forgotten the old ways. We need to find a better training place.'**

'In Hogwarts we can use the Room of Requirement and with my invisibility cloak I can get to the Forbidden Forest and really train. I will think of it as like Training Ground 44. At least I won't be eaten by a giant snake this time around.'

'**No, you'll be eaten by something else instead. You have a habit of still jumping into things before thinking. I'm just happy you grew out of it slightly in adulthood. Otherwise, we might have died sooner.'**

'Aaawww, I luvs ya too. You big furball!' Harry laughed inside his head. It had been a long time since he got to call Kyuubi that. The young hero's mirth reflected in his eyes and the smile that appeared on his face.

'**For that I'm going to sleep. You can be mean to the one being who always looked out for you.'**

Before Harry could reply the connection was shut off for awhile. The young male just shrugged his shoulders and continued his way inside. He would take to Kyuubi later. For now he was going to train his chakra once more. After putting away his things the young hero proceeded to gather as much chakra as he could to his feet. With a small run to the wall in his room, Harry climbed as high as he could and tried to stick upon the wall for longer then a minute. He continued this training for over an hour until he dropped with exhaustion. The green eyed male forgot how much work it was to build up chakra.

'I'm soooo out of shape. I'll need to take a break and also should come up with a schedule to work on my body. Gah, if I'm not careful I'll become bushy-brows!'

Harry chuckled at that thought. Rock Lee was a great person, but he was scary when it came to training. When he was Naruto, Lee was one of the few who could push him physically. That was even after he became Hokage. Getting up Harry walked into the kitchen and began looking for food. Aunt Petunia was still out doing her errands and so this left him to fend for himself. Making a sandwich and quickly wolfing it down Harry decided to find a notebook and write down his training schedule.

For a few minutes he made the pros and cons of certain routines. While it would be nice to be able to practice his punching and kicking there was no logs or even a good place at the moment to use. He decided on keeping the hundred push-ups and sit-ups, along with running around the area they were staying in and asking Kyuubi to start helping him add weights to his arms and legs. Each routine would strength his body so that his not only would his control be better, but he would have the strength to use his jutsus.

About an hour later he came up with everything he needed. Some of it would wait until he was back in Hogwarts and the Room of Requirements. Harry looked up when he heard his aunt come through the door. He was about to greet her when he noticed her serious face.

"What's wrong Aunt Petunia?"

Petunia nibbled on her lips and finally blurted out her thoughts. "We need to talk."

**TBC**

* * *

I hope everyone likes this next chapter. Have you figured out who Petunia Dursley is yet? Please Read and Review. 


	4. The Hokage

I know people are saying to not forget Harry's personality, and I won't, but it will be mixed with Naruto's as well. I thought that they both had many similarities in both life and the way they view things. They would never give up on those they love or even on those they dislike. Both had leaded such a hard life and strive to prove themselves. So, thanks for the great reviews.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

**Reborn IV**

"It's about the feeling of living another life isn't it?" inquired Harry. He knew that sooner or later his Aunt Petunia would ask about that feeling.

"Yes, how did you know?" She was surprised that her nephew knew exactly what she was thinking. Sometimes the older female forgot how perspective he was. The hero seemed so innocent and naïve to the world, but then words of wisdom from one so young comes spilling forth and they are all once again reminded how old he was on the inside.

"I can sense the connection we once had. Kyuubi said he can help unlock the memories if you want, but it is your choice. I will not pressure you into it."

Petunia stood and let herself think about the thought of having memories of another life released into her head. Would these memories be good or bad? Will there be any consequences from remembering? It really was her choice, and the former Mrs. Dursley knew that Harry would not pressure to make a decision. How willing was she to stand next to him when evil was coming? The answer was very clear.

"I want to remember. I believe I can help you more if I know." Petunia's face was grim, but Harry could see the resolve in her eyes.

"Okay, but it will be a lot to process at first. I could do it because of Kyuubi. You might need to rest for a few days afterwards."

"Then so let it be. I want to help you to the best of my abilities. When we lived with Vernon I felt helpless. I don't want to feel like that again."

Harry steered his aunt to the couch and looked straight into her eyes. He gathered some chakra to his hands and placed them on her forehead. At first all the woman felt was a nice warm sensation then it happened. It was like a flood was unleashed into her mind. Pictures of times long past flashed behind her eyes. It hurt so much, to see so many die, but also seeing so many live too. Watching the man she knew that was Harry fight to be accepted for who he was and not what they thought he was. She saw as the Village Hidden in the Leaves grew and thrived with the new generation. It was beautiful.

Harry quickly caught his aunt after she fainted. The young hero knew that the images would overwhelm the older woman's mind. He took her to the main bedroom and left Petunia to rest. Kyuubi had warned him about the side effects from reawakened memories. It was odd though. Those who were from his past life had all became wizards or witches. What hadn't Petunia? He was suspicious about that.

'What do you think Kyuubi? I do not want to endanger Aunt Petunia, but someone must have made sure that she did not come into any power.'

'**I agree Kit. I smell a snake and it's not this Lord Voldemort. Tell me more about Albus Dumbledore.'**

'He is the most respected 'light' wizard. Dumbledore had defeated the last dark lord Grindelwald and was hailed the savior of the Wizarding World. His familiar is a phoenix named Fawkes and he is also the head of the courts. So, it is not surprising that he gets away with so much. People respect his power and wisdom.'

Kyuubi took in the information and broke it down. The headmaster will go to any length to stop Harry from fulfilling his other destiny. As the reincarnation of the Rokudaime it was the duty of the young hero to stop the darkness that took over their world once. He would do it too. He had the hero complex, and to Kyuubi it seems as though it was ingrained into the soul. Even as Naruto he had a thing about saving people.

'**Take heed Kit. That man will do something about our link. If he knew about me, I'm afraid he will destroy you. You and I have things that are more important than one old man's want for ambitious things. The darkness is gathering again. You and I can stop it this time because of your magic abilities.'**

'I know. I will not fail anyone again.'

**

* * *

**

**Order of the Phoenix**

It had been a couple of weeks since Harry and Petunia both had disappeared. For someone as famous as Harry Potter, no one had seen him. The young hero's friends were worried and angry. Worried that he was hurt and angry because the adults would not let them try to help find him.

"How could they do this?!" asked an angry Ron. The red head was pacing back and forth in one of the upstairs bedrooms. "We are not children any more. We have gone against things most adult wizards do not even see!"

The small group sighed. It had gained more people with the edition of Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. The two new people arrived a day ago during the chaos of the still missing Harry Potter.

"Maybe it has to do with our dreams? I swear that the blond leader is someone we should know." Hermoine sat on the bed and watched her friend pace.

"I think he is Harry," said a small voice. Neville, while having more confidence over the years was still hesitant to voice his opinions. The others looked at him and then got a thoughtful look on their faces. It was true. The Rokudaime was familiar and held a strong presence. When the young hero needed to voice himself or stood up for his friends his aura outshone even Dumbledore.

"He is training in the old ways. Ways that are even older than magic. I think that soon the Hokage will once again call forth his shinobi," a dreamy voice stated. The others once again turned their eyes to the new person. Luna was considered odd, even by those that were magical. When she did speak with that voice, though, they have learned to listen. Behind the dreamy looks was a wise young woman.

"So, he really is the Rokudaime?" asked Ginny.

"That makes," said Fred

"A lot of," stated George.

"Sense. Especially if,"

"You think about,"

"Who Harry is," finished Fred for him and his twin.

"Where is he then?" asked Ron still angry with the adults.

Before anyone could voice any opinions a throat cleared itself from the doorway. The group was so occupied with their conversation they did not notice Remus and Sirius standing inside the frame. Panic settled over them as the adults got a serious look upon their faces.

"I think we need to discuss some things with you," said the werewolf.

Sighs of wariness was released into the room. The group trudged downstairs and into the parlor. Other people were there, including Dumbledore. This was not good.

"Ah, children we were waiting for you. It seems that there is information that you have that might help us find Harry," said Dumbledore. His bright blue eyes twinkled with a knowing light. The teenagers knew that they were told that Dumbledore was a great man and anyone could trust him, but ever since the dreams of the past came to be they were more wary of him. His aura reminded them of someone that was to be watched. It was still hard to figure out whom. They knew it wasn't the Hokage, the young girls named Sakura, Ino, or Hinata (for that was the memories Luna had), nor was he the boys Kiba, Konohamaru, Inari, or Lee (that was who Neville was).

The group had gone over the memories and picked up the names they each were once called. Hermoine knew her name was Sakura because the Rokudaime had specifically addressed the pink haired girl by that name. Ron could, for some reason, understand the dog in his memories. It had called him Kiba. At first the twins were not sure who they were. The animal mask they wore was on a lot. It soon was learned that the mask meant they were high up in the ranks and helped protect the village. The names were used later in private with the Rokudaime. It seemed that people were not supposed to know who they were outside of the mask. Ginny was the first to find out she was the blond girl named Ino. She and Sakura were always fighting and the names they called each other was ridiculous. It was cool to learn that she could get into the minds of others and control them. It was different from the magic that they normally used. Luna, well no one knew how she figured out her name. From the memories they knew Hinata was the one most overlooked, just like Luna, but probably was the wisest out of them. Lastly Neville learned he was the preppy Lee. It was odd to see his weird haircut and the green suit, but the brunette was just happy he wasn't like that now. He still did believe love could conquer all, and well he did have a crush on Hermoine for awhile. It made sense since Lee had a crush on Sakura.

"What do you mean Professor?" asked Hermoine with her best innocent and clueless look.

"Children, if you have any information that might help find Harry we need it," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I thought we were too young to help out? Isn't that what you said just last night?!" Ron had yelled at the older people in the room. How dare they ask them to help! They did not want the help of children earlier.

"Ronald Weasley, you will not yell at anyone! Learn to respect your elders!" screamed Mrs. Weasley.

The room exploded in sound. Ron and his mother were going at it. The twins and Ginny stood behind their brother, while Mr. Weasley was behind his wife. Sirius and Remus were arguing with Dumbledore about questioning the children and Sirius would sometimes snap at Snape for an off handed comment.

"Enough!" yelled Hermoine. She smashed her foot down and it cracked the floor. This caused people to fall because of the shake from the crack.

"What in Merlin's name was that?!" asked a shocked Sirius.

"Really Hermoine, you need to control your strength," said Ginny.

"And you need to control your temper," Hermoine retorted back.

Ginny had stuck her tongue out at the older girl. It was true she needed to control her temper just like Ron should learn. It was funny how things were turning out for all of them.

"Ms. Granger, how did you do that?" asked Snape. The potion master had quickly recovered from the shock of having one of his students cause a mini earthquake. It would not due for a spy to be unable to recover from any type of situation.

"Yes, my dear girl that had no magic behind it." Dumbledore was just as surprised as anyone else. On the inside he was worried. These teenagers were all close to Harry and if Harry had gone dark, what is to say they hadn't also?

A far off look came into the young female's eyes. For just a second they flickered from a deep brown to a jade green. "I was the medic nin known as Haruno Sakura. My sensei was the Godaime Tsunade. I was the sannin in place of Tsunade and the summoner of slugs." The girl shook her head after that statement. It was like being taken over by another presence, but at the same time it still was her.

"Uh, Mione…you went off somewhere. Are you okay?" asked Ron. That was new. Usually they would have dreams or flashes of memories, but never had the old life ever taken over.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but did something happen?"

"You don't remember?" asked Remus gently. He was disturbed though. When she made a comment about being a girl named Sakura, he felt something shift inside of him, as though that name was important. Unknown to the werewolf Sirius was also having those same thoughts.

"No, I felt like I was covered in a fog."

'She is too loyal to Harry and not me. This is not good. The children are willing to rebel against the adults to save their friend. I must do something about this,' thought Dumbledore.

While Dumbledore was thinking this he didn't notice the angry glint that Ginny had in her eyes. The red headed girl had some control on her powers and had read the so called Leader of the 'Lights' mind. It was like legilimens, but not as obvious on the mind. He would not feel a brush of someone going across his thoughts; rather she is fed these thoughts.

"Now children I need to know any information you have on Harry. We must find him before the Death Eaters. He could be tortured or worse. It is very important." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with knowledge once again.

Suddenly Luna stood and her eyes glazed over. "Another has joined our Hokage and the Rokudaime has gained back his lost past. Soon the great leader will call forth his shinobi and they will stand by his side. The false leaders will fall from their thrones and the Rokudaime will step forward as the one to keep the world safe for a millennium."

The young blonde soon fell into the arms of Neville. The boy was slightly flustered with his friend fainting like that. It was not the first time, though, that she has done that. Whenever Harry was concerned the flighty blonde would say things that always true.

"What just happened?" asked a concerned Mrs. Weasley.

"I think Ms. Lovegood, just had a premonition." Snape looked at the teenagers. They were hiding something, it was very obvious. It was probably about their precious Golden Boy. He hated the idea of Potter running around without supervision. The stupid child would have more then likely cause some kind of problem.

"Yes, the dear girl should be fine. Now, do any of you understand what the words meant?"

"Maybe there is a person she was loyal to. Ms. Lovegood did use the words our and that means there are others who follow this person. I don't know what shinobi, Rokudaime, or Hokage means though," stated Remus.

"Maybe this person has Harry!" shouted an excited Sirius. It meant they were a step closer to finding his godson. While happy the ex-convict was curious about the three unknown words. He has heard them before, from somewhere long ago.

Another debate broke out among the adults. They couldn't decide if this Rokudaime was on the light or dark side. From the way Luna had said it, it sounded like they were on the light. Next, did they have Harry? If they did, where was Harry being kept?

During the debate two more people showed up. Shacklebolt and Tonks had fallen out of the fireplace. They soon saw that Dumbledore and several other members of the Order were talking about Harry.

"What's up coz?" asked Tonks to Sirius. The older male looked at his younger cousin and Shacklebolt. "Well, it seems that Luna Lovegood had stated a prophecy and now we are trying to figure it out."

Remus told the two new comers what had happened before they showed up. Soon two other minds were trying to help figure the puzzle. Then Tonks remembered that day the strange girl went to Diagon Alley.

"Hey, remember the girl that went down Diagon Alley. The one you, Remus, said smelled like a fox?"

"Yes, it was odd. I've never seen her before. I would definitely remember teaching her at Hogwarts since she did look old enough to be Ron and Hermoine's age."

"What girl?" asked Dumbledore.

"I remember her. She got me to leave her trail when all those mothers attacked me," said Shacklebolt dryly. Tonks snickered at that because it was still funny. The poor man was slightly traumatized by that day.

"She was a girl about 15 years in age. Not too tall or short, with dark hair pulled into ponytails, and dark green eyes. She smelled like a fox and seemed to move like one too."

"Maybe she is part of this!" exclaimed Sirius.

Many agreed with that thought. It was suspicious to have a new girl pop up and Harry disappearing. All of it was connected, but no one, not even Dumbledore, knew who she was.

The teenagers had disappeared upstairs not too long after Tonks had remembered about the strange girl. They too were thinking things over.

"Maybe, she," said George.

"Is a friend," continued Fred.

"Of Harry. It makes,"

"Some sense."

"Yes, I'm thinking about it. This situation sounds familiar. How about for now we concentrate on getting through the next couple of weeks. School will start soon and I can feel Harry will be there," said Hermoine.

"I agree," said Ron. He knew his best friend would show up.

The teenagers gathered their things up and decided to do other activities to keep their minds off the adults' doings downstairs.

'My Hokage, it's almost time.'

* * *

**TBC**

Yeah, my next chapter and it took some work. I hope everyone likes it. Don't be mad about who was who. I used Inari and Konohamaru because they were like the twins in a way. They looked up to Naruto and learned to live the life to the fullest. That's how I see the twins living. Please Read and Review!


	5. Return of a Hyuga

Petunia woke from her three day rest. The older female laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. It was strange to know that she was once so brave and strong. How did it become like this? It was embarrassing how weak she had became in this time period.

"I failed myself once again," she whispered to herself.

"You are still a good person."

She quickly sat up and saw Harry standing in the doorway. The older female noticed that her nephew looked a little different. He had more distinguishing marks on his face, lighter colored hair, and a little more blue in the eyes. The younger male had grown taller and was toned from his training.

"Remember we grew up differently then in the past. You can be that strong again, but it is all up to you."

"I do want to be that strong. I want to help out and make sure my precious people are safe."

"Then Tsunade we might have to fine a place for you to practice. We might be kicked out for all the damage you could cause," Harry said with a smile.

Petunia still stared at him. Before she received her past memories the older female had thought her nephew was strong, but now she truly knows he could survive anything.

Harry noticed that his aunt was silent. He wondered what was wrong. She seemed… sad.

'**It might be her memories. Kit, remember she was like a mother to you then. It is hard for her to know that you went through the same life again.'**

'It's not her fault. How we live now is different from how lived then.'

Harry walked to his aunt and sat next to her on the bed. The young hero did something he hadn't done since he was a little boy, he hugged his aunt.

"Don't you worry. Remember I became stronger in that life because of the trials I had faced. I hope that I'll be just as strong in this one as well."

She looked at him and knew that he could do it again. She was not sure why. Maybe it was the aura he gave off. In both lifetimes he always radiated confidence and hope. This is what caused people to follow him. Petunia had even followed him to the next life.

"If we are retraining me we might need to find the old pervert as well. Do you have any ideas where he might be at?"

"Ero-sennin? I think I know who it is."

"You do?" Petunia was shocked that Harry had already found Jiraiya.

"I can feel them all. My chakra has grown with the help of Kyuubi. He and I need their help once again. In fact some have already gained their powers. Your student has just caused a mini quake," Harry said with a laugh.

'**Kit, someone is nearby.'**

'I know and I'm not surprised. I was wondering when he was going to show up. Neji is not as perspective in this lifetime. He is still arrogant, but strong.'

'**What are you going to do about the Uchiha when he comes.'**

'The same as before. He left all of us once again.'

Harry left his aunt in her room and went to the front door. The person was almost there. The young hero took a deep breath and opened the door to the apartment. He closed his eyes and waited for the reaction. It was surprising when a fist had hit his jaw.

"You are a fool in this life just like in your last. A brave and crazy one, but still a fool."

"Well, you still are as arrogant and a prat. How are you Neji? Or would you still like to be called Draco?"

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway and was glaring at the young hero. Harry was not fazed by the sight of his school enemy.

"Baka. You still have to be the hero. You still have that impulse to save everyone and once again I still will follow you into battle."

Harry smile and grabbed Draco into a hug. Before he became Hokage the Hyuuga family adopted him. He and Neji became like brothers and best friends.

"Have you started training again?" asked Harry.

"A little. I discovered that I can still use my Byakugan. It's nothing like before. In fact my bloodline limit is at the save level when I first fought you."

"Interesting. I found I can still do the Rasengan. Maybe our skills were locked away until we needed them again."

Draco looked at his schoolmate. Once he hated this person, but now he remembered the boy who became a man and the man who became a hero. It seemed as though the younger male will be called to battle again. If the blond had not gotten his memories back, he, himself, would have stood to the side.

"By the way your cousin has awakened as well," said Harry. The green eyes held some laughter in them when Draco's eyes grew wide. "You shouldn't be so surprised. Remember Hinata had great potential to be the Hyuuga Clan Leader."

"True. Hinata-chan was…is a strong shinobi. Her path was made clear when she and I fought."

Harry saw the happiness in Draco's eyes. The former Hyuuga had become close to his younger cousin in their later years.

"What about your father? Has he given any indication about the awakened souls?"

"Hai. It might be because the Dark Lord is extremely intent on finding you. Father though is acting odd. He mumbled something about a promise made."

'**You remember the promise Kit?'**

'Hai. I can never forget that one thing. It's almost time Kyu-kun.'

"Come inside we need to talk about when we get to Hogwarts," said Harry.

* * *

"Is it time?" asked a female.

"Hai. His comrades are getting their memories back and he has begun to train. Soon the Rokudaime will take up his position once more," answered a voice that was clearly male.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix still had no luck on finding Harry. It should not have been hard, but there was no trace. Clearly the young hero had not used any magic or pulled money from Gringotts. The children were not talking and for some reason acting strange, like Hermoine's display of unusual strength or just yesterday a little white puppy came up to Ron and the boy could understand it.

"Sirius, why do you think there are so many strange events going on?" asked Remus.

"If it's about Harry then strange things happen. His destiny is to fight a homicidal maniac and win. I want to protect him, but I can't."

The wolf sighed. His friend was just as worry about the younger male as he was if not more. Harry was Sirius' godson and the last link to James and Lily. It was odd though ever since the talk the Order had with the children he kept getting images of a time long ago. He could see himself being slightly shunned because of his family. There were flashes of bugs and fights. They were hard to keep in order.

"Sirius. Remus. Come Dumbledore has ordered a meeting," said Kingsley.

The two looked up from their thoughts and followed the Auror to the dinning room. Inside the senior members of the Order were sitting down and waiting for Professor Dumbledore to show up. Many looked tired and overworked. The war against Voldemort was taking its toll on them. Not only did they worry about Harry missing, but also the safety of their families.

"What do you think this meeting is about?" asked Sirius.

"What do you think Mutt? It's about your precious Golden Boy," sneered Snape.

Remus held the dog animagus before he did some damage to the Potion Master. No matter how much Dumbledore insisted those two would never get along. The Order breathed a sigh of relief when the Headmaster came into the room. His presence kept the two school enemies from fighting too much.

"Ah, I have some good news. It seems that Voldemort might have lost a potential follower and one of most loyal."

The news shocked everyone, even Snape. As a spy he usually knew many things but this was not one of them. Who had left the side of the Dark Lord? It was almost impossible for it to happen.

"Both Malfoys have disappeared. Severus, I'm sure Voldemort will summon all of you to ask about it. Be ready. We need to know what happened," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

"The Malfoys? How is that even possible? That family was so dark and loyal to him," said a surprised Tonks.

Many people around the table nodded their heads. It was true. Lucius had to be truly afraid of something else if he left the side of Voldemort. Just as a few people were about to ask some questions a monotone voice sounded out.

"Those loyal to the Rokudaime are slowly finding him. Returning to the side of their leader soon the false light and dark will fall to his powers. With a demon and allies by his side the last great Hokage will fight a battle that has not been seen since the fall of the shinobi. We are his family, his friends, and comrades. We will make sure he doesn't fall again."

Everyone turned their heads and looked at the glazed over eyes of Remus Lupin. The wolf looked calm, calmer then he had ever been. It was odd. Moody, Shacklebolt, and Tonks took out their wands. They were not sure what was going on.

"Who is this Rokudaime?" asked Dumbledore. It was frustrating because he knew that word but could not for the life of him remember it.

"He is our leader, our friend, our brother. The one person who could take on an army and return alive. The one to change a heart. He is the most powerful person anyone has ever met. We love him more then anything."

"Who are you? Who are these we's you talk about?" growled out Moody. This was a very strange situation, even for them.

"I'm one of his many protectors. I'm Aburame Shino. We are the Konoha Twelve and their senseis. Do not think we will let you near the Rokudaime. You will see him on the first day when everyone is in the halls of Hogwarts. There you'll see a many of whom have joined his side." After Remus finished that sentence his eyes rolled into the back of his head and fainted.

Sirius jumped up and caught his friend before the wolf could fall onto the floor. What the heck is going on? Remus acted possessed. Whoever this Rokudaime was there seemed to be many who were loyal to him.

"Sirius take Remus upstairs. We will wait for him to wake up before trying to figure out this mystery. I'm sure it has to do with Harry." Dumbledore put his fingers together and got a thoughtful look upon his face. It seems that this Rokudaime person was a new key figure in the war. He could be the turning point.

"It seems that we will have a guest on the first day of school."

"Surly you don't take all of the rambling serious?" asked McGonagall. The animagus professor thought that maybe the Dark Lord was somehow trying to confuse them all by using the children and more vulnerable adults.

"Ramblings professor? He was not rambling the Rokudaime is a step closer to coming home," said a voice from the doorway. The adults turned their heads and the saw the children there. Hermoine with her now pink streaks, Ron and the puppy, Ginny with some blond streaks, the twins with their identical mischief making smiles, a more cheerful Neville and Luna with her eyes a paler color then before.

"What do you mean Miss Granger?" asked McGonagall.

"Why do you think so many people, the more powerful people or those who have the potential to powerful, have gone missing? It's not because of Voldemort. They have left to train and become stronger. Otherwise how will we all protect our brother?"

"What do you mean by us? I thought it was this Konoha Twelve that was gathering," said Molly Weasley.

"We are the Konoha Twelve. We are his protectors and his is ours. The only untainted heart left in this world of hate. On the first day of the new school year he will arrive and those who are his family will join his side." At that last word all of the children disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Shouts and shrieks were heard. Once the smoke cleared the children were gone. Molly was wailing about her babies being gone. Sirius came rushing down the stairs when he heard the yelling. The dog animagus was surprised when he heard about the children. What in Merlin's name was going on?

"Severus I want you to be ready for when Voldemort calls. Alastor, Kingsley, and Nymphadora try to find the children. Everyone else stay alert for Harry's presence. I'm sure he will turn up with the others in the end."

The Order took their missions and left Grimmauld Place. Each were determined to solve the new mystery of the Rokudaime and Harry's disappearance. Only time could tell what would happen. What none of them knew was more people were slowly joining together and gathering for the return of the Rokudaime. It was only a few more days till the children went back to school.

**TBC**

Sorry, I've been gone for so long. I hope you like this latest chapter. Read and Review Pleeeeeeeeasssssseeeeeeeee!!!!


	6. Three More Down

I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't written in almost a year. I've been busy with my job and getting married -_-; Lots of work! For my fans who like the story, I've had it down on paper, but never had the time to write it on the computer. Also Prince of the Sun will be deleted, but rewritten later. Thanks and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry or Naruto. All characters belong to someone else.

**Reborn VI**

Life is continuing on with its course and many more witches and wizards disappear. They weren't like the ones from the first war. No, it was as if these individuals were just walking out of their lives on their own free will. No one knew where they went, but a rumor soon was whispered about a person called the Rokudaime and how he was calling the missing magical people to him. Who was this man? How could he have this ability to call the strongest and most powerful magical people to himself?

In a cemetery two lone figures stood in front of two graves. Harry and Draco came to see the Potters. It was hard for the younger warrior to see that once again he was denied his parents, but once again the fiery couple were together. The Yondaime and his wife laid next to each other as they have always been. This time his mother had spent some of his young life with him, unlike when he was Naruto.

"So much has happened here and then. Makes you wonder ne?" Harry said looking at Draco.

"It does, but someone once told me that they would change the fate of everyone because it was not written in stone."

"Heh, so I did. We were so young and naive during that fight. Who knew we would grow up and take control of everything?"

**'Of course you all did kit. Time is like fate. Just another obstacle that stands in our path. Prove to the world again that we can break the walls of normalcy down and be extraordinary.'**

'He will do it. Harry has eyes that are still better than mine. And I will bear witness to him once again soaring above us all.' Draco thought to himself.

"Harry, they are almost here." Draco could sense the incoming chakra of a large group of people. The family was once again drifting back to the source of all of their happiness and worries and pride. Naruto and Harry. How is that two people, same soul, but still different in many ways, from how they grew up, and in some ways not so different still bring so many unusual people into a circle of friendship that somehow fit together?

"Hai, I can feel them. I knew after Kyuubi woke me up, when they all start to discover themselves."

Nearby several poofs of smoke was seen. The older members of the ancient family were first to arrive. It was funny to see some of the scariest and fiercest people in the magical community appear in front of someone they have hated in the current lifetime. Normally there would be curses both verbally and physically thrown around, but not this time.

"Gaki! Do you know how much acting I had to put in to get away from that old fool? I could have been doing something more productive." Severus Snape was the first to approach the duo. His memories as Jiraiya, the great Toad Sannin gave the normally snarky man something to reflect upon. It had saddened him to realize that he never saw his student's legacy grow and have a family of his own. It hurt to know that so much had happened after his death by Pein. What hurt even more was to be one of sources of his student's pain. To become like one of those villagers that once only saw the demon and not the child was a shame that Snape had problems facing.

"Oi! Don't forget me either! That stupid teme of a hebi was annoying me a lot." Anko, or better now known as Bellatrix Lestrange came up next. The snake woman was shock to learn she became the one thing she despised the most in the world. She turned into Orochimaru and a lap dog. Bellatrix almost destroyed her room in a fit of rage. She was freed from that type of control thanks to the emerald eye hero, well at the time it was blue eye, boy. She never wanted to be caged again. As soon as the dark haired woman saw her chance to leave she took it with both hands.

"Troublesome. Why can't you stay away from danger?" One of the most prominent men in the magical world, and Draco's father, slowly walked up last. The genius of Konoha and one of its laziest shinobi Nara Shikamaru was Lucius Malfoy. It was funny how the two were complete opposite of one another.

These three alone were surprising to anyone who had the privilege to see the sight, but sadly no one was there to witness it. The power they gave alone would frighten the average person.

"Blah, then life would be boring and you would still be working rather than cloud watching," Harry teased the older blond.

"Odd, my dad is the lazy bum. How did that happen?" Draco questioned.

No one could answer that because it was just how things were. Next time Jiraiya could be Anko's son or daughter and so forth. Life was interesting whenever Naruto is concern. More sounds of teleportation was heard and soon the younger generation joined the group.

"Harry!" several voices screamed and soon the young hero was tackled by them all. Laughter and some barking was heard as each one got a hug in. They missed him so much, from both lifetimes.

After it was all said and done the friends stood and the group eyed one another. How strange to have Snape nearby without a sneer upon his face or Bellatrix Lestrange not torturing one of them. It was odd. Not even that it was like being on a drug. This truly should have never happened, but it did and they all stood in a circle, with the heart of that said circle standing in the middle.

"Ah, we are still missing some people. I felt Shino awaken and Kakashi is almost there. Tsunade is at home right now since her transition was rough. Tenten, Choji, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Temari, and Sai are still asleep, but their spirits are stirring."

"Ano, what about Gaara-san?" asked Luna.

Harry's eyes, which were so lively with emotions, soon turned into a darker blue green. The family could feel the pain and sadness radiate from the young boy's being.

"If only I had been stronger he would have had a chance to awaken. Gaara died because of my foolishness"

"Who was it Naruto?" asked Hermoine. The smartest witch of her age had a feeling she knew the answer, but couldn't voice it.

"It was Cedric."

Harry gritted his teeth when Luna gave a sob and Hermoine inhaled sharply. The man who became Kazekage and one of Naruto's best friends was dead. It seems like the young hero was always doomed to lose those he loved. It was wonder he himself hadn't gone insane, like Gaara did when they were younger.

"Gaki, remember we live in order for their memories to carry on, but also not to dwell in the past." Snape said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Hai. I know."

"Oi! So, what should we do about the rest of our friends?" asked Ron. The younger red head male yelped when Ginny hit on the back of his head. The puppy was now known as Akamaru yipped at his master and strangely it sounded like laugher.

"Well, first we collect the two that are still with Dumbledore and then head off to train. Those who are still just awaking will soon join us. Just like how you found me, they will be along."

**'Kit, have Jiraiya get Shino and Kakashi. He can get into the place easier then the rest of them.'**

'Makes sense. Thanks Kyu-kun.'

The kitsune only purred his welcome to his vessel. The ancient demon was happy that his kit got his family back, but also sad that they lost Gaara. It hurt his kit so much to learn that truth. Kyuubi told Harry not to long before Tsunade was awaken. The young hero nearly destroyed the bedroom he lived in. It scared even the kitsune all the rage and sadness that had came from his kit.

"The best way to get other two is have Jiraiya pick them up. Dumbledore would never expect his own spy to take them. Neji and I will pick up Tsunade and we can head to a more sucluded area."

"Hai, that makes sense. But, where do you propose we head to? It has to be away from Dumbledore and Voldemort. Neither will be happy about the lost of any of their troops," Hermoine stated with a frown.

**'We can go to Japan or maybe to America. Dumbledore cannot reach us that far away. Each country has their own laws and such.'**

'Indeed they do. We can be safe, but Japan might be the best. America is too crowded. We need to head home Kyu-kun.'

Before Harry could give the group his idea Lucius spoke first.

"Why not go home? It would be less troublesome and we do in a way know that place better than the old man."

There were many thoughtful looks on everyones' faces, but soon grins of approval came and the answer was clear.

"Then Japan we go."

"YES!!!" yelled Ron with Akamaru yipping happily in response.

"We can't," said Fred.

"Wait to," said George.

"Be back."

"In action!" they yelled simultaneously.

"Oh, yea! I'm so kicking big forehead's butt!" Ginny yelled with fire in her eyes.

"Whatever Ino-pig! I won last time."

"Yosh! I can't wait to see Gai-sensei again!"

Luna giggled with happiness. It was good for the youngest girl to see them again. She felt more at home once more. The pale eyed girl watched as Bellatrix chased Snape around because he asked her a perverted question and Lucius decided it was a good time to take a nap. It was really funny.

"Brother, life has gotten more interesting," Harry told Draco.

"It always had been when you were involved," Draco answered with a smirk.

**Riddle Manor**

Voldemort was in a rage. His top three inner circle members and soon to be Death Eater, were missing. Not only that so was the famous Harry Potter. The boy-who-would-not-die. The snake man hissed with anger. It was like they had completely vanished, but he could feel the connection with all of them. It was faint and almost non existent. But still where could they have gone. While they were powerful wizards and witch in their own right, none of them were as powerful as he.

"Nagini, do you think you could get to the casssstle?" he hissed at his familiar.

"Yesssss, but it might take ssssome time. The cassstle is heavily warded. What do you need masssster?" asked the large snake as she slithered forth from the back of the room.

"I want you to lisssten for any newssss about Potter or our missssing membersssss. They mussst be around sssssomewhere."

The snake slowly made her away to the door and went out into the night. She knew that there are ways to get into the large castle, but it was all about how. The wards kept out most that had evil intentions, but if the person or thing was powerful then the wards shatter like glass.

'Yes, find me answers. I hate this waiting game, but that is all I can do until I know what information there is. It's not good to go into battle blind.' Voldemort thought, but then he started to feel achy in the head. It was like someone's thoughts were trying to come through, but not Potter's. It was like the person was part of him. It was yelling at him for being foolish. Something about a Rokudaime was coming and he better hope that the man would forgive Voldemort for his transgressions. Him? Want forgiveness? That was funny and sadly he did not care. Ever since he split his soul into many pieces the snake man lost many things like love, forgiveness, and sadness. All he felt now was anger, triumph, jealousy, and desire to have his goals met.

'Foolish man. You'll regret fighting him. He was our comrade, friend, and brother. He will put you into your place. For the Rokudaime is on a path that is far greater than our own.' the voice told him.

"Shut up! I'm Lord Voldemort and no man is greater than me!"

'He is not only a man, he is also child of destiny. You will fall.'

"No, I will triumph over them all! And this world will burn from my victory!"

'The Rokudaime will make you kneel at his feet on the field of battle and you will see the sun shine upon this world. A world he protects with everything he has and more. You like so many before you will see the light of a being that out shines us all.'

Voldemort hissed in anger. This voice sounded so familiar, as did the description of this Rokudaime. The snake thought he knew who it was, but the memory was buried so deep within his mind he could not find the answers. It was madding and when the Dark Lord was mad many followers were punished. He stormed into the main room that all meetings were held. Voldemort paced back and forth. Anger radiated of his body and even the dumbest of Death Eater cleared themselves far from the room.

'No, I must calm down. This voice is probably from part of my soul that was given back to me by Potter. Stupid brat destroyed one of them in the Chamber of Secrets. I must be careful.' Voldemort decided to start a plan of what to do once Nagini returned. It was one that would clash with the newly awakened Hokage.

**TBC**

Hope everyone likes this new chapter. If you are confuse the characters are as follow

Harry: Naruto

Hermoine: Sakura

Ron: Kiba

George: Konohamaru

Fred: Inari

Neville: Lee

Luna: Hinata

Ginny: Ino

Aunt Petunia: Tsunade

Draco: Neji

Remus: Shino

Snape: Jiraiya

Bellatrix: Anko

Lucius: Shikamaru

Yes, Sirius is someone. Guess who? Same with Voldemort. His should be obvious for those that watch Naruto. If not don't worry it will all come to play. Read and Review please!!


	7. All Together

Thanks for all of the reviews. Now, the reason some people are paired up with different souls is this...I make it up as I go ^.^ Some match the Naruto characters and others don't but I believe we don't always turn out the same. As for who is going to be who I already decided a long time ago. Too late to change now!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Naruto or Harry Potter.**

**Reborn VII**

"I hate you."

"No, you hate work. There's a difference," said Harry. The young hero looked down to the tired Lucius Malfoy. They had finished sparring in what was once a meadow in a valley of mountains. Now it looked like a desert. The once impeccable Lord Malfoy was flopped on the ground breathing heavily. It had been many lifetimes since he, as Shikamaru, had been pushed to his limit both mentally and physically. Magic had made him lazier, if that was possible, but his job at the Ministry and with the Dark Lord had made him more cunning.

"Now up Shika. We still have so much more to do and not enough time to accomplish it." Harry looked down and almost faced dropped. Apparently Lucius fell asleep within seconds of Harry saying his last sentence. Groaning the young hero looked around for Ginny and found her sitting under a tree that wasn't destroyed looking at Hermoine. Apparently she was trying out a technique she once used in the past on the other female.

"Okay, so how it works is I should be able to switch bodies completely with you, but you can't move once in mine. It paralyzes you."

"Ino-pig, why are you using it on me?" asked Hermoine.

" Cause Kiba is an idiot and smells and the twins would still cause trouble some how. You're the best candidate. Now shut up forehead girl!" yelled the small red head.

Hermoine huffed but sat still for the whatever ninjutsu coming her way. It was an odd feeling when they both switched bodies and then very uncomfortable not to able to move. Ginny on the other hand was doing a happy dance in the other's body. It was funny to watch the person that looked like the smartest witch of their generation do what looked like an Irish jig around the meadow.

After they were returned to normal Hermoine huffed and walked away with her nose in the air. The other female giggled and stuck her tongue out towards the brunette's back. Harry quietly laughed to himself. It was an interesting sight to be sure. Then he remembered what he wanted from the young female and called her over.

"What's up Naruto-kun?"

"I believe someone needs to be motivated. Shika, has seemed to forgotten about not falling asleep while training," said the smirking hero.

Ginny returned the smirk and then scowled at the sleeping male by their feet. She sucked in a lot of air and soon the whole group was watching the interaction of the duo.

"Shikamaru! Get up you lazy bum or so help me once we get to Hogwarts I'm going to take over your body and make you wear a pink tutu and do a rendition of Swan Lake in front of everyone!""

Everyone busted out laughing when Lucius Malfoy, the Ice King himself, jumped five feet in the air and got a look of horror on his face. Once he saw what was happening around him the blond male gave a huff. No matter how young she was compared to him, the older male knew that she would always be a pain.

"How troublesome."

"It would be less troublesome if you didn't fall asleep everyone ten minutes. Now get back to work or so help me I'm going to experiment my next jutsu on you!"

"Troublesome woman," he said with a sigh.

"What. Was. That?" she asked sweetly.

"Nothing."

Harry could only smile the whole time. It was nice to watch his family interact with one another again.

'**That is is kit. Hmmm... it seems another is on their way. Oh, make that two.'**

'Really? Oh, you're right. I was wondering what was taking them so long.'

'**You know how Choji is. Probably got hungry along the way.'**

**'**You're probably right. Can't stop him when he gets like that.'

Over the last week almost everyone had finally gathered. Most were shocked when Shacklebolt and Tonks had shown up with smiles and bowed towards Harry with great respect. It seems that Asuma was reborn as the male Auror and Tonks funny enough was Kurenai. She and Bellatrix had a stare down not to long after that and many were nervous until grins bloomed on the two females' faces and hugged each other. Another shock had arrived with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini a day later. The young Slytherians also bowed to the hero and gave small smiles. The weapon's mistress and the artist had came into their own and left home as soon as they could. The only to show up on their own was Temari. The wind mistress should not have been a surprise. After all she was the only one, besides Ino, that could keep Shikamaru in line. Narcissa walked calmly up to her husband and smacked him on the head. It was hilarious sight to see Lord Malfoy yelp in surprise.

Now all that had remained was Gai and Choji to make their entrances.

"It took you two long enough," the whiskered mark boy said to two more people. The last of his family finally arrived.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! How are you my youthful friend?" asked the one and only Gai-sensei, or better known as Viktor Krum.

"Sorry, for some reason I was really hungry and we stopped to get some food," replied Choji. Charlie Weasley just smiled gently. The dragon keeper hadn't known that so many of his siblings were caught up in any of this, until his mother sent him a letter asking if they were seen in his area of the world. The poor older male was confused, but he knew that the dreams he was having must have been connected to what happened with the rest of the family.

"I should have known," said a voice behind the tall Weasley male. Charlie turned around and was looking into the eyes of his baby sister, but it wasn't that made him gulp. It was the look that he knew from both lifetimes. She was going to make him work hard or die trying.

"But, Ino-chan I was hungry," he slightly whined.

"I don't care! We've been waiting and you went to get food? And you took Gai-sensei along with you? You know this means punishment! Start running!"

Charlie knew better to argue, especially when the younger female took out and kunai and started chasing him around with it.

"Ah, it's good to see you again my friend," replied Viktor. His heavier Bulgarian accent was still there, but not as difficult for them to understand. He had been confused at first with the dreams. Especially with who he was in the dreams. The green spandex and haircut alone was a nightmare on their own, but so were the dark creatures and battles that accompanied the said dreams.

"Ano, you know I'm not surprise about this. Both of you were in great shape, demo can you still fight like you use to?" asked Harry with a smirk. It grew wide when he jumped away from punch. He laughed while bouncing around the field. It seems that Gai-sensei still could fight. The two were soon engaged in a taijutsu fight. The young hero knew that without Kyuubi some of the hits he blocked would have broken his bones.

Hermoine just watched her brother, her best friend, and her leader fight with glee and happiness. It had been too long since they have seen such joy on his face. She herself hadn't felt this free in many ages. Looking around she found Petunia meditating under the tree and decided to join her. Despite learning many things from the older woman in the past she knew there was still much to learn.

"Tsunade-shishou?"

"Hmmmm...Do you need something Sakura-chan?"

"Ano, I was wondering if there is a way to use senbon needles in our fights? I remember Shizune-san had a few times and so did Haku. Our strength is great, but I feel there might come a time where it might not be of use."

"Very good. I was waiting for you to ask. Sometimes a student must remember that they will not be taught everything until they actually ask." The older woman stood up and motioned for her student to follow her to another part of the meadow where they had set up target practices.

While the two women were going over the art of senbon needles, not far away Snape and Sirius were working together. Once Sirius learned about being Hatake Kakashi his left eye began to ache. Soon it was learned that the Sharingan was still very much part of him. He had to start covering it up again and relearn how to use it and the limitations that came with it.

"I cannot completely help you, but I can at least give you some practice with it," said the usually snarky man. To anyone else it was something to see. The two normally hostile individuals were working together.

"It's fine. I know that he hasn't said it, but I'm sure that Naruto-kun knows who Sasuke has been reborn as and maybe even Itachi. The two of them are powerful back then and probably even more so now. I want to be able to help him again."

While Snape watched over the grim animagus and made sure he didn't over do it with the Sharingan, the rest of the group had broken up to start testing each other and pushing one another. They only had two weeks left before school started. The children needed to return and the adults needed to be in place for any and all confrontations that would happen.

**Order of the Phoenix**

For weeks the many of the witches and wizards of the Order were looking for the missing people. It had stunned them when several of their own had also just upped and left. They weren't kidnapped because it was like with the Malfoys, they just disappeared from the world. Dumbledore was never so angry. His was found many of a times pacing his office and muttering to himself. Fawkes, the phoenix that resides in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts just watched on, along with another presence that was overlooked.

The Sorting Hat quietly snorted to itself. The lemon sucker really should have payed attention to all of the signs. Even when he was originally created the Founding Four had heard of the Rokudaime. Even Salazar Slytherian himself respected the man. How could they not, the young man was what everyone wanted to be. Charismatic like Slytherian, brave as Gryffindor, loyal like Helga Hufflepuff, and smart as Rowena Ravenclaw. Yet with all those attributes he wasn't cocky like Riddle nor was he power hungry like Dumbledore.

"Where can they all be? They can't be in England, let alone the United Kingdom. Maybe the Americas or somewhere else in Europe? That makes more sense," muttered the headmaster. His rambling were stopped when there was a knock at his door. It opened to Professor McGonagall walking in. She was followed by Moody and the Weasley parents.

"Albus, school starts in two weeks. I'm sure that they will be there. Remember what Remus said during the meeting."

"I know my dear, but this is maddening. I can't for the life of me remember the words that they kept saying."

"Well we will constant vigilance until then Albus. Now the Weasleys have important news."

Dumbledore turned to the two red heads and waited for the news they were about to bring. It didn't look from how their faces were set. Molly had been crying again, so that meant something happened to one of their children. Never a good sign, especially now.

"Oh, its terrible not only are my youngest four gone, but now so is my second oldest! Charlie is missing from the dragon preserve," wailed Molly.

"What? When did this happen?"

"It seems headmaster about a week ago," replied the distraught Arthur.

This worried the light lord even more. Charlie Weasley was very strong physically and magically. If he went missing then he must have gone to where the others were. He sighed in frustration and exhaustion. So many gone and missing. Minerva was right though. If what Remus had said was true then all of them will be at the opening feast in two weeks. That's all they could do.

**TBC**

Thank you for all the support. I know I took forever, but I had no Internet for a realllllllyyyyyy llooonnnnnggggg time. Read and Review please!


	8. Introductions

I was told that nobody saw Krum as Gai-sensei. I did that on purpose. He was one of the people that was a surprise. It is kind of funny to think about it. As for not including Kunkurou. Well... he isn't exactly my favorite Naruto character. Sorry to the ones who do like him. Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Naruto or Harry Potter. It would be cool though.**

**Reborn VIII**

The time for the new school term at Hogwarts was about to begin in two days. The students, new and old, were making their way to the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 3/4. There was expectation in the air. Something big was about to happen and even the youngest could feel it. The adults felt if might have to do with the missing people. Everyone had heard about the disappearance of the youngest Weasley children and the whole Malfoy family. They even knew about Harry Potter's best friend Hermoine Granger also had vanished. It was a great mystery to the whole Wizarding world.

As the train whistled and many students and parents gave one last goodbye to each other far away at Hogwarts the professors were anxious about the start of term feast. All of them were warned about the arrival of the man called the Rokudaime. Dumbledore had asked them all if the name sounded familiar, but all he got was the same. No one knew that word. It was frustrating to the headmaster. His people were missing as was the golden boy. The only good thing so were some of Voldemort's people. Even his biggest supporter Bellatrix Lestrange. That had to been a mighty blow to the Dark Lord.

"Albus, we should get down to the Great Hall. The students should be arriving soon," said Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, it is about that time isn't it?"

The professors made their way to the first floor and into the Great Hall. To their surprise someone was already there waiting for them. Actually it was more like a small gathering.

"Cornelius, what kind I did for the Minister?" asked the lemon lover.

"Ah, Dumbledore the very man I wanted to see."

"Oh? Has something happened? I was very sure that the new term was on schedule and all teaching positions have been filled."

Cornelius Fudge wasn't the brightest Minister of Magic in history but even he had known about Harry Potter's disappearance. While he had his doubts about He-Who-Must-Not-Named returning at first, now he knew. The Dark Lord was back and the one to stop him was missing. It scared Fudge greatly. The-Boy-Who-Lived was important. And Dumbledore had lost the young hero. The Minister was also sure that there was a reason for the disappearance. Despite the many years asking Dumbledore for help he had knew that the old man had his own agenda.

"No it is about the rather disturbing lack of certain students. I hope you didn't think I was that blind to not see that many from each house had gone missing. So tell me Dumbledore, why wasn't I told about this?"

While Dumbledore smiled kindly at the Minister, inside his mind he was cursing. Fudge was usually easy to maneuver around, but now he was stubborn and refused to back down. Ever since the Triwizard tournament the Ministry was interfering with all school matters. With a dead student, a mad man masked as a teacher, and the death of a Ministry worker Hogwarts had been under close scrutiny by both parents and the government. This was not according to plan.

"Ah, well I have on good authority heard that these students are returning today. Maybe we can ask them about the other missing people as well?" Putting on his best grandfather smile Dumbledore spoke kindly towards the small audience. It worked because many nodded their heads and moved towards the high table. It magically expanded to include the guest and seats were conjured up by the house elves.

As the professors and members of the Ministry of Magic sat around the large table and talked among themselves the students and the train were making their way to Hogwarts. In less then an hour the Great Hall was full to the brim with the children and McGonagall went to collect the new first year students. As each of them walked in with wide eyes of wonder and intrigue the Sorting Hat was brought in and put upon the stool in front of the high table. Like every year before it a mouth opened at the brim and the hat began its tune, but the one for this year was different.

_**Another year is here and many new students have appeared.**_

_**While I'll go through your mind, do not worry about the time.**_

_**For whether you are a noble and brave Gryffindor**_

_**Or the smart and wise Ravenclaw**_

_**The true and kind Hufflepuff**_

_**Or even the sly and cunning Slytherian**_

_**Remember that friends are found and made**_

_**But heed my advice**_

_**Do not fight the fate that is upon you**_

_**For the Rokudaime and his loyal are here**_

_**To take away all the fear**_

_**The false lords of light and dark will fall**_

_**Because the last warrior has sounded the call**_

_**To battle we will all go**_

_**For there is an evil foe who will destroy us all**_

_**Unless the Leaf that was once hidden**_

_**Shows that not all power is given **_

_**But rather the Will of Fire that burns somewhere deep inside**_

_**Has let loose and no one can hide.**_

Once the hat finished its short song the Great Hall was silent. No one knew what had happened, but it sounded like there was a battle to come and no one was safe. What confuses the students young and old was the mention of fire and Rokudaime. The professors on the other hand were astounded. The Sorting Hat had let everyone know, even the Minister of Magic, that there was something approaching.

McGonagall was quick to recover from here shock and began the sorting. As each name was called and hat put them in their houses no one noticed a man slipping in from a side door. Nor did they sense Hogwarts greeting her lost children. The castle itself was a sentinel being and was mad that such a man like Dumbledore was abusing her powers. Even Fawkes was tired of the lemon loving headmaster.

"Another year and new faces are here to be taught and old ones to be filled again with knowledge. As such before the feast begins some rules are to be reminded of. First the Forbidden Forest is just that forbidden. Second magic in the halls are not allowed. Third remember to have fun while learning. And with that let the feast begin." As soon as Dumbledore said that food appeared and everyone dove in.

Even though the students were happy eating each table could not help but notice the missing people. The most prominent were the Golden Trio and the Slytherian Prince. Rumors had begun to spring up and soon it ranged from Voldemort kidnapping them or they had ran away rather then face the battle. Fudge himself was becoming impatient. Dumbledore did say that the students that had disappeared were to return around the beginning of the feast, but not one had.

"Albus, where are they?" his angry was shown in the tone of voice.

Before the headmaster could say anything a chuckle was heard behind them. Turning around at first they were confused because no one was behind any of them, but soon a student let out and screech and pointed to the wall a ways up from where they were looking. All eyes in the hall roved upwards and were greeted by the sight that made a few people faint. On the wall with a book in his hand was one Sirius Black, but that was not even the strangest part. His clothes were different, as was the metal plated headband he wore over his left eye.

"Sirius Black! Aurors arrest that man!" shouted Fudge.

As the Aurors took out their wands and aimed stunners at the convict, Black looked up from his book and gave them a grin before disappearing when the stunners hit the wall he was at. Students had given out cries of shock and fear. Professors that were able to recover collected all of them and moved the children to one side of the Great Hall with their wands at the ready.

"Now, now is that any way to greet someone? Plus you guys are too slow." Sirius reappeared sitting on one of the tables with his book still out and amused smile on his face.

"Sirius, what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" asked Dumbledore. The lemon man was trying to get everything under control and figure out what had happened. Sirius was one of his missing Order member and he wanted answers.

"Oh, yes I almost forgot. Let me introduce myself. I'm Sirius Black, but you can also call me Kakashi. I'm the messenger of the Rokudaime. He is here and would like to meet the leaders of the British Wizard Community."

"Who is this Rokudaime? I've heard him spoken of, but for the life of me I do not recall the name."

"Then it is a good thing he is here then," smirked Sirius.

Before the people in Hogwarts could even comprehend what was happening the doors to the Great Hall opened. First group to walk in were the missing students. Those at Hogwarts could recognized them anywhere. Led by the Know-It-All herself, was Hermoine Granger. But like Black she too wore different clothes and a metal headband on the top of her head. She was followed by Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George Weasley. All the red heads also wore the headband and odd clothes. Behind them were Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, and Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, Headmaster Dumbledore. Minister Fudge. We are the guards of the Rokudaime," said Hermoine.

"Miss Granger! What is the meaning of this?" asked McGonagall.

"Why, it's like Kakashi had said the Rokudaime is here. We are part of his family."

After that the missing adults soon walked in and more cries of distress was heard among both students and teachers. For the first to enter was Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. They, like Sirius and the younger group had the metal headbands and weird clothes. Following them was Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Viktor Krum, and Charlie Weasley.

"This is so troublesome," Lucius said with a small smirk.

"Only because you are too lazy to do anything else," his wife said to him with an evil glare. Lord Malfoy just sighed but kept his remarks to himself. His lovely wife was as abusive as ever. And even more now with magic at her disposal.

"And who would be the Rokudaime?" asked Dumbledore. He thought he had an idea because only one person was missing, but it couldn't be. The boy should not have the power to control all these people. Despite the prophecy the older man felt that both would die at the end of it all.

"I don't care who the man is! Aurors arrest all of these people! They are in league with the dark!" Fudge was tired of the games and had seen an opportunity the moment both Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange made an appearance in Hogwarts.

Aurors already wary of Black now had a whole group to subdue. They were over confident though because they thought the children weak, but that was what was their downfall. One of them went to grab Luna because of her small size and was surprised when Draco spun her around like in a dance and gave a palm strike to the Auror's arm. The man felt the pain and gave a shriek because not only did it hurt, but it wouldn't move.

Another one, an older woman, went after Tonks. She thought that since not was she one of the younger female's mentor the other's naturally clumsy nature would play out. What the Auror didn't expect was Tonks to smile and weave a spell with her hands. This caught the attacker in a hazy place, an illusion. This render the attacker from even noticing the outside world. With a chop to the neck the older female was down for the count.

The other four Aurors were now more then wary of the group. It seemed that even the children were dangerous at close range, so they decided spells from a distance would have been better. Before they could throw a few stunners another person came up behind them and flicked them away like they were paper. The last four came crashing against the wall and were unconscious before they hit the ground.

The Hall grew quiet and every eye turned towards a woman that had her arms crossed over her chest. Something about her commanded respect and made many of them want to bow to her on one knee. Her eyes blazed with both anger and kindness. She looked delicate, but the display of strength showed that she was not one to be trifled with.

"Mrs. Dursley? How is it you are in Hogwarts? I know you have no magic in you." said Dumbledore. On the inside the old man was sweating. She should not be here. Petunia Dursley was to never discover she was supposed to be magical like her sister. It went against the plans.

"Really, then maybe you are too senile to know that I do have magic. After all I'm the best medic there is and my student was trained by me. Together we discovered someone put a block on my powers. Strange isn't it? But also for your information old man, I'm an Evans again. And you can call me Tsunade."

"Dursley, Dursley...Aren't you Harry Potter's guardian?" asked Fudge. When she nodded the Minister was happy. Here was a lead on where the young savior's whereabouts.

"Tell me, Tsunade was it? Where is Harry?" asked the headmaster.

"Why he has been here the whole time. Can't you sense it? The power and pressure?" she said with a smirk.

Soon everyone in the Great Hall did feel a great power fall upon them. Where Petunia made them want to bow on one knee, this made them want to worship and follow the person behind the pressure. Light steps could be heard coming towards the group in the middle. Clothes moving in a gentle manner and a laughter that sounded with great mirth. When the group parted everyone, but those that knew the secret gasped. Before them stood a boy, no a man. The most distinguishing trait was the whisker like marks on his face and of course the lighting bolt scar on his forehead.

"Let me introduce myself, My name is Uzumaki Naruto, the Hokage of Konoha. The Rokudaime. Or maybe you know me better as Harry James Potter."

**TBC**

I finally finished this chapter. Of course there will be more, but for now it's just letting everyone meet the Rokudaime. Please Read and Review.


End file.
